


Five Years Ago

by Winkyfuzx



Category: Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Fandom, tom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bora Bora, F/M, Hiddlestoned - Freeform, Hiddlstoner, birtday, present, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having Tom Hiddleston as your bestfriend and you love him, but you don't want to ruin your friendship so you tell him nothing about your feelings for five years. However, when you're on a vacation with your besfriend Tom, things are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Soo, I totally looovee Tom Hiddleston, and for the other Hiddlstoners (and me) I made a fanfic! Because ther's no smut in this chapter I will post another chapter with smut and stuff.
> 
> Enjoy ! x

Today was the day. The day that you met Tom exactly five years ago. You can remember it like it was yesterday. The fresh scent of the grass, the soft chirping of crickets on the background and the wind gently striking your skin. You were sitting in a park, waiting for the last lights of day would fade away into the darkness and stars would light your path. You liked looking at the stars. It made you feel so tiny, and yet so important. Most of the time you looked at the stars when you wanted to think about things. And one of those things were asking yourself if there was other life beside humans. You saw stars, did other creatures outside earth saw the same? Was it as beautiful as you saw it? Did it looked different in another angle? Or just the same? You could go on and on with asking yourself those questions, but unfortunately no one had a real proven answer. Something that would take away your doubts and give you answers instead of more questions than you already had. And so you sat on the cold grass, looking at the stars and asking yourself questions, until you heard quiet footsteps approaching. You looked away from the stars and saw a man approaching. He clearly did not noticed you and continued his walking while he too, admired the view of the stars. He had a slight smirk on his face and he wore a dark blue suit. With his hands in his pockets he walked further down the path, head still focused on the stars, and walking in your direction. You looked at him without moving your head, through your eyelashes. He looked quite cute, you thought to yourself, but the stars interested you more. You focused on the stars again.  
‘’Beautiful view isn’t it?’’ a voice asked. You looked away from the stars and saw two light blue eyes gazing at you ‘’Indeed’’ you replied and smiled wryly. The guy in the suit nodded ‘’Do you mind if I join you?’’ he asked. ‘’No, not at all.’’ You smiled and the guy sat down. He had blond little curls and small pink lips, but god, he was handsome. He continued to look at the stars ‘’You know what they same about them?’’ he asked you. You hum questioning ‘’What do they say?’’ you ask. ‘’That when you are born you’ll have two stars that say something about you. Your lifestyle, myths, gods…’’ the guy replied and sighed ‘’It keeps amazing me.’’   
‘’Me too.’’ You nodded and looked at the guy. He looked back at you and smiled wryly ‘’I don’t know many girls that watch the stars in the middle of the night. What’s your name?’’. You smirked ‘’It’s (Y/n). And yours?’’  
‘’Tom’’ the guy answered ‘’You have a nice name.’’  
‘’Thanks’’ you chuckled ‘’But do I know you from somewhere…? You seem kind of familiar….’’   
Tom hummed ‘’Could be. They say that there are seven people on earth that see your look-alike.’’ You laughed at his respond ‘’That’s not what I meant.’’  
‘’I know’’ he smirked and stood up ‘’It was nice talking to you, (Y/n). But I’m afraid I have to go now.’’  
‘’Oh…Okay’’ you said a bit disappointed. Although you just met him, you liked watching the stars with someone.   
‘’I hope I’ll meet you again.’’ He said with a sad smile around his lips and ‘accidently’ laid his hand on yours. A bit startled of his movement, you pulled your hand away and laughed nervously. ‘’I-I hope I’ll see you again.’’ You replied. Tom nodded and walked away, head up to the sky and eyes to the stars. You gazed at him while he was out of sight. And that was your first meeting with Tom. A few days after that, you wanted to look at the stars again. Seemed like you were not the only one. Tom was also sitting there, admiring the view. And this time, you sat next to him and you had a good conversation with Tom. It seemed like you had a lot in common so Tom asked you if you were free the next week. Luckily, you were free and you had a date with him. Not a real date-date, but more like a friend-date. And so your friend relationship with Tom began, and to be honest, it took a long while for you to figure out he was someone famous. Not that it bothered you, it was just that you didn’t had much privacy when you were with him. 

 

Tom wanted to go on a holiday with you, so he picked one and asked you with him as a late surprise for your birthday. And now, in an Overwater Bungalow in Le Méridien Bora Bora, the same stars light the sky as exactly five years ago. You were sitting on the stairs, feet in the blue clear water and with your eyes fixed on the stars. You wore a white light beach dress with a flower crown on your head. Till now your late birthday vacation was amazing. Yesterday you went snorkeling and the day before you went swimming with turtles. You shared a bungalow with Tom, and since there was only one king-size bed in the bungalow, you had to share the bed also. Tom said that he could make some sort of line between you made of pillows, you agreed, although you wouldn’t mind it if the pillows were gone. No, you wouldn’t mind at all.  
‘’Beautiful, isn’t it?’’ a familiar voice asks from behind you. ‘’Yea’’ you reply and Tom sits down next to you, also putting his feet in the cool blue water. Tom wore a light white pants with a thin white shirt without sleeves. His blue eyes popped out and he looked at you with his enchanting eyes. ‘’Like your late birthday present so far?’’ he asks. You smirk ‘’I love it’’ and you softly give Tom a push with your shoulder to his. Tom chuckles and the wind is gently striking his blond curly hair. You gaze at him, looking at his gorgeous blue eyes, golden blond hairs and his small pink lips. Tom notices your gaze and raises one eyebrow ‘’What is it?’’   
‘’Oh nothing’’ you quickly shake your head and look away from Tom’s face. A red blush covered your cheeks and you try to cover your cheeks with your hands. ‘’Oh, but there is!’’ Tom laughs and pulls your hands away from your cheeks. He holds your hands tightly with his and he smiles wryly when he says, ‘’You’re blushing.’’ You shake your head ‘’No’’ you say with a high pitched voice. ‘’But you are!’’ Tom chuckles ‘’I’m seeing you blushing right now!’’ ‘’Not true!’’ you laugh and, without your knowing, you shuffle closer to Tom. Just when you focus on Tom again, you see how close he is sitting next to you and you nervously blink with your eyes. Tom however, looks at your lips, to your eyes, and then to your lips again. ‘’You know,’’ Tom says softly ‘’You have the most beautiful eyes in the world.’’ Did he really thought that? Oh god, he was so gorgeous. And oh, his eyes, just the look in his eyes was enough for you to grab him by his collar and pull him into a long passionate kiss. But you didn’t. Maybe Tom didn’t liked you the way you liked him.  
However, when he slowly leans forward you cannot control your body anymore. Your lips ached for Tom, and as he drew closer, you placed your soft lips on his. It felt weird, kissing with your best friend. But to be honest, you liked him all the time ,you just were afraid that he didn’t liked you back. Tom gently licks your lips and bites them softly. Pity enough, he leaves your lips too soon and rests his forehead against yours. He breathes deeply in and out, feeling his warm breath upon your cold skin. ‘’I-I don’t know what came over me…’’ Tom says apologizing ‘’It was just…I could not control myself anymore and I-‘’ Tom was cut off by your lips on his. He didn’t had to apologize. You wanted him, you wanted his lips, and so you got it. Tom, who was a bit surprised by your sudden touch, kisses you gently back. You slowly part your lips, allowing Tom’s tongue to slide in. He softly searches every tiny place in your mouth. He tasted like strawberries and lemons, fresh and yet so sweet. Tom strikes your cheek with his finger and let his right hand rest in your neck and his left one on your back. You wrap your hands around his neck, trying to pull him closer to you. You feel the pressure on your lounges, which became heavier by the second, and you have to leave Tom’s lips. ‘’Well, this birthday present beats everything.’’ You chuckle through your slight panting and rest your forehead on his. Tom smirks ‘’Mind if I make it your birthday every day?’’. You laugh and shake your head ‘’No, not at all.’’  
Tom stands up and holds his hand out for you. You take it and he slowly pulls you back up. You’re standing closer to Tom than you thought and you could feel the rush go through your veins and your heart pounding in your chest. Tom lays his hands on your hips and pulls you even closer to him. He softly kisses your neck, on his way to your collarbone, and leaving tracks of kisses, licks and bites all over your neck. ‘’Shall we get inside?’’ Tom suggests with a slight smirk on his face. You chuckle and raise one eyebrow ‘’Shall we?’’. And with that, Tom carries you inside –bridal style.


End file.
